His Butler, the Abiding
by ani-olic
Summary: During this night, Ciel finally orders Sebastian to fulfill the best order of them all. one shot. ciel X sebastian


Hello all! I love love love Ciel x sebby 3

So ive decided to do a oneshot on them.

Reviews are appreciated & enjoy.

-disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners.

His Butler, the Abiding.

The grandfather clock chimed in the prolonged silence following the declaration of midnight's approach, echoing throughout the mansion's vast interior though unnoticed by its slumbering inhabitants. Few were sound in their quarters, sleeping to the wind's howls outside their small windows, or to the diminishing rings of the grandfather clock's rapidly fading news. Others weren't home, choosing to have fully enjoyed the offerings of this rare day off by spending it through the blurry goggled view of freshly opened alcohol and the sweet satisfaction only put forth by heaped plates of food at the local bar. Candles had been blown out, shades drawn…silence settling nicely back into the rhythm of the night in all but one particular room.

The large center window had been opened to its full extent, the heavy curtains drawn back to allow the clear, luminous glow of the full moon to bath the master room in its splendor. It glossed over the table set in the corner; the Peruvian hand made carpet that shielded most of the floor shining in the natural light while the honey wood chairs melted into the soft hues emitted by the silk bedding and couch. Among the furniture, stood a very still figure only outlined by the flush.

"Sebastian."

The wind picked up again, making a chill briefly enter the room.

A soft knocking at the door, followed by the creak as it opened flooded out the extra sounds from the outside.

Closing it gently behind him, Sebastian Michaelis stood with perfect posture, his unmarked immaculate gloved hands pressed at his sides. The jacket and trousers were unwrinkled, its color a jet black that resonances the pits of hell in its truest form.

A simple tie held his collar together while polished leather dress shoes complemented the typical butler attire.

"Yes."

Ciel Phantomhive, who was facing the open window, turned to face Sebastian's shadowed form, his red irises being the only point of color amongst the darkened doorframe.

He stood there, patiently waiting. His eyes never left Ciel's movements, watched as his arms stood limply by his side while his hands began to ball into small fists.

"I.." A pause as Ciel looks down to the carpet to confirm his resolution, then rapidly shoots his head up once again.

"I order you…to fuck me." Ciel's eyes made direct contact with Sebastian's suddenly glossy ones, the red tone deepening significantly to the point where it looked like red wine was brewing in his pupils.

The silence that had been building up against the closed bedroom door finally broke through, filling the room with an anticipating hush.

Sebastian had closed his eyes.

"Yes…my lord."

And with a sudden fury that only those who dwell in the lowest crevices obtain, Sebastian Michaelis closed the space between himself and Ciel, his arms quickly pulling the young boy up against his chest as one hand cupped a soft pale cheek. Ciel wrapped his slender legs around Sebastian's waist, his arms locking around his neck as he leaned in. His lips trembled slightly.

Sebastian drew Ciel's face closer to his till they were only a breath apart, the covered hand now moving to rest against the small of Ciel's back.

No words were needed to be exchanged.

With a moment, Sebastian took Ciel's lips gently, ever so softly. The sensitive skins made contact, sending a brief vibration that quickly resulted in an increasing heart rate for one of the two. They fell into the kiss, its sweetness spreading as Sebastian opened his mouth to part Ciel's lips, his spit mixing in with the opposing fluid. Ciel's eyes opened slightly, watching as his own tongue was coaxed into a sort of wrestle with Sebastian's. The taste was…

"Mmm." His grasp around Sebastian's hips tightened, his groin easily feeling stiff through the flimsy fabric of the dress shirt. As the kiss grew lengthier, Ciel began to squirm, pressing his body against Sebastian's frame, trying to rub the growing need without seeming obvious.

Sebastian stopped kissing, pulling away slowly and then turning in the direction of the master bed. His footsteps remained even, the pace playing havoc on Ciel's lower regions.

He uncoiled his legs, falling onto the comforter with a bounce. The dress shirt moved slightly, revealing a definite mound between Ciel's legs, which he shamefully blushed away as he turned his head to the side. Sebastian's face was expressionless, quickly climbing on top of the bed until he towering over Ciel's frame. Using only his teeth, Sebastian removed the glove from one of his hands, throwing it carelessly to the side. His skin was smooth, like an infant's, as it took hold of Ciel's chin. His gaze was brought back to the wine droplets that bore into him, that leaned into him. Their lips met once again, a slight force behind it.

Sebastian's other gloved hand skimmed down the dress shirt, popping the buttons at an alarming pace. A pale chest was revealed, followed by a pelvis and then a rather large erection that ended in a soft bush of dark pubic hairs. Ciel's face took on a pink tone that extended into his chest and then so on until even his toes had that color.

Sebastian was unfazed, continuing on with his order without any hesitation. He stood back for a moment, though, to undo his jacket. His shirt followed, then his tie,…until he was completely bare. His skin was white, no marks of any kind recognizable across that smooth surface.

Ciel reached out a hand, landing right along his tight abdomen and then letting it trail down until he was grasping the mirrored image of his own private regions…except…far larger.

His eyes travelled up until they rejoined Sebastian's, who was intently watching the whole act through far away eyes. He regained conscious attention when he felt Ciel's hand wrap around his cock, an odd feeling he's forgotten.

His eyes inhaled the sky blue, draining it.

Not sure of how this was completely supposed to go; Ciel began to run his hand up and down the shaft, evident in his virginity. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk, an expression not usually seen on such a blank canvas.

He placed his hand over Ciel's, his fingers entwining with the boy's around his stick and then proceeded to guide him in the correct movement. Ciel tried to avoid making eye contact, but Sebastian leaned in even more until they had joined for another kiss. Ciel's hand began to slow, Sebastian removing it slowly to place it next to his side but instead, Ciel presses it against Sebastian's face. He tries to pull him closer, not wanting the kiss to end, trying to increase the force of it.

Sebastian uses his knees to spread Ciel's legs apart, his own penis hard now.

Tenderly…Sebastian enters Ciel, fulfilling the order.

Hey guys XD, ran out of time to write this so im just going to end it here.

Hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
